Improvement is desired in aides for improving accuracy in throwing or kicking balls, such as occurs in the sports of football, soccer and the like. For example, in football, a quarterback is generally under pressure from a defender, as is a receiver, and the quarterback must be able to take advantage of a moment when it is most opportune to throw a pass to a receiver. This requires visual recognition of the moment and then quickness in throwing a pass at that moment, in addition in accuracy in passing.
This is similar in soccer as a player must take advantage of opportunities to score and accurately kick the ball. Further, in the circumstances of a free kick in soccer, the player is not under pressure from a defender, but is watchful of the goalie and may decide to kick the ball to the right of the goal if the player recognizes that the goalie has slightly leaned to their left in anticipation of the shot.
The present disclosure advantageously provides a sports aide configured to train a player in recognizing an opportune moment to throw or kick a ball or the like and to develop quickness and accuracy in doing so.